Metanoia
by Paige Cruz
Summary: A smirk crept up his mouth, twitching into a smug grin as he looked at me triumphantly. Something had happened last night, and he wasn’t going to let me forget it. oneshot


'**nnichiwa. Hn, I decided to slack off and spend my homework time writing this as a special dedication to.. well you know already. I mean, come on, how could you not know what today is?! –November 27 – -squeal- XD pretty random, but I have been thinking about it for quite some time now…**

**Disclaimer: No need for a lawsuit. It's merely ****fan**** fiction.**

* * *

Metanoia

A Gakuen Alice fan fiction

-_and my birthday present to Natsume_-

One shot

-

-

-

"You wouldn't dare…" I growled, glaring daggers at the boy from across the lunch table in the deserted cafeteria. His mock stare was stuck onto me like glue, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I would." He replied simply.

A smirk crept up his mouth, twitching into a smug grin as he looked at me triumphantly. Something had happened last night, and he wasn't going to let me forget it.

"I'm giving you an option. Either you accept my offer that is just too impossible to resist, or you can perish in pure, sweet blackmail." He said.

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

"I don't believe you." I insisted.

"You heard me," he spoke. "Or do you want every single alice, not to mention, the world, know about what happened between _us_ last night?"

-

-

-

"_Why are we doing this again?"_ _ I asked, running a hand through my hair. It was nearly midnight, and Hotaru had just dragged me out of my bedroom to our classroom in the middle school section, dumping her tripod and equipment in my arms._

"_Be quiet, dummy." She said, adjusting the lens of her camera. She then took the tripod off my arms and began setting it up. _

"_But Hotaru, it's late and I want to sleep, and you've deprived me of getting some! I deserve to know." I whined. Hotaru rolled her eyes at my childish tactics._

"_Are you really that dense?" I heard her mutter.. "Look, we're here to take some 'pictures'. Do you 'understand'?" She said the words with emphasis. My mouth was wide open; a fly could practically buzz in at any moment and make me gag. I remained silent, my eye twitching occasionally every two seconds. She rolled her eyes again. "Idiot."_

"_No, I meant, why do I have to be here? I might just be a hindrance to your work." I said as-a-matter-of-fact. Hotaru sighed and gave me a pointed look._

"_I've noticed that every time you're around, something interesting comes by. You're like a magnet. And you're here to help me make more money." _

"_But, Hotaru, you're already filthy rich, aren't you?" I said. _

"_You know what? Forget it. Just stay there, keep quiet and attract my next bestseller. I'll take everything else from here."_

"_Hmph." I turned away, leaning on the wall. _

'_Hotaru and her money…' I shook my head. Sliding down to the floor, my mind drifted away, my lids drooping to a close. 'Oh, Hotaru…'_

-

-

-

_My eyes popped open, as I uncurled myself from my nap. Yawning, I stretched my arms and stood up in a daze. It was still night time, maybe a little after twelve. I craned my head to see a figure standing by the window. I walked closer, extending a hand to turn her around. '…Hotaru?'_

_Not._

"_What the…" I squinted my eyes in the dim moonlight for a better look. "Natsume…?"_

_He just looked at me blankly. _

_Despite his infamous fire alice, Natsume's aura was as cold as the chilly night air. His eyes darted to me, his face just inches from mine. I knew what he was about to do, seeing the slightly amused look on his face._

"_Wha…" I trailed off, forgetting how to breathe as he pressed his lips onto mine. Involuntarily, my arms slithered to his chest, settling at the back of his head, tousling his hair. His arms wound around my waist as he pushed me against the wall. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and I started to feel light-headed._

_A flash went off and I gasped, pushing him away. I turned around and saw Hotaru perched on one of the desks, counting a bunch of rabbits with her new invention. I stood there, aghast._

_I threw her a half-angry, half-hurt glare; she just shrugged, returning my message with an 'I did it for the money' kind of look. I put my palm to my face and slowly turned back to look at Natsume._

"_Having fun, polkadots?"_

-

-

-

I couldn't believe it; Hotaru actually agreed to record that little 'episode' I had with –ugh- Natsume, selling me out for a few thousand rabbits. And my stupid conscience had the nerve to give me a flashback. Traitors.

I slammed a hand onto the table and grimaced; heartless jerk.

He sent me another sly smirk before looking away. I rolled my eyes, kicking his leg from underneath the table.

"Hn."

That cold bastard; not even a wince!

"I'm serious here, Hyuuga."

"'_Hyuuga?_'" He said, looking at me, clearly amused. "Now, I think that after our little _incident_, you'd get comfortable with calling me by my first name." He grinned a wicked smile; I fought the urge to slap it off his pretty face.

"Oh, until I found out what a big perverted creep you are, I've always been referring to you as '_Natsume_'." came my oh-so-clever retort. "It feels like I don't even know you anymore…" I added in a whisper. I wasn't sure if he heard that.

I frowned. Pity, Natsume Hyuuga never had the heart to take it all back. I shrugged away, averting my eyes on him and giving him the cold shoulder.

"Oh?"

I eyed him wearily.

"You've just noticed now?" He said, chuckling as he picked up an apple. "I've always had the hots for girls with _polka-dotted underwear_." He drawled sarcastically, taking a bite from the apple. He smacked his lips.

"You're lucky I don't bite." I spat. He seemed unfazed.

Closing my eyes, I put a hand to my head and massaged my temples. This guy was giving me a major headache. Why wasn't he letting it go? I heaved a small sigh and breathed deeply, a wave of fiery mint hitting my nostrils. Soft hair brushed my nose, and I gasped, my eyes snapping open.

"NATSUME!"

Bloodshot eyes stared intently, catching me off guard. I stumbled backward from my chair, collapsing as I pulled him down with me. There was a loud thud, followed by a blood-curling shriek. I realized that was me.

"Be quiet!" He hissed, covering my mouth with his hand. I froze.

"_Oh god… Don't open your eyes, Mikan, don't you dare open them!_" I cried desperately in my head; his weight was crushing my body, and I could feel him so close to me. "_Get off me, damn it!_"

He shifted his weight, and slowly, I opened my eyes, only to meet his irresistibly handsome face smirking at me again. He looked gorgeous; his dark, black locks in total disarray, hanging just above my face, his hot minted breath on my neck, pupils diluted in the sea of red in his eyes, and his lips looked very inviting.

Damn.

"Okay, so you had your fun. Now get off." I demanded, my voice dripping with all the venom I could muster.

"No." was his reply. I whimpered helplessly, struggling to get up, but he just wouldn't budge!

I'm going to die.

"So, how about it, _Mikan_?" He whispered icily into my ear, blowing. His breath burned my skin, leaving a hot, tingly feeling. I shivered.

There was only one way out of this, and I was absolutely sure that I'll be regretting it for life. I groaned.

"Fine."

-

-

-

End of one shot.

* * *

**To be honest, I really didn't know where this was all going. I started writing the draft during my music class, and I was getting pretty distracted but look who got a perfect score on her practicum test! -whistles- anyway, Natsume's blackmail however I left hanging. I didn't know what to blackmail Mikan on. This one shot is still up for editing, so send me your suggestions.**

**-Free hugs! Just review! XD-**


End file.
